


黑霧

by Amy890752



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*和平線之後怪物都到了地表並和人類共存，大部分選擇了最近的城市居住*"妳"並不是Frisk*這篇文以Gaster x 妳為本體＊追隨者：用來稱呼那些能感受到Gaster存在的對象，跟原作的意思並不相同-------------------------------------------





	黑霧

闷热的夜晚，妳小酌了番、在床上翻来覆去。

莫名的躁热和心灵的饥渴，妳用手指抚摸着皮肤上泛起的薄汗，湿透的衬衫与肌肤紧密贴合，  
赤裸的腿部夹着被单磨擦着，难以言喻，仿佛有人从内部窥视、搔痒着妳。

无法解释这种内心蠢动，但脑里深层处，隐约能听见谁的低语－

『......到我这来。』

恍惚的回应，意识里仿佛有气泡破裂了，  
那看不见却形似黏糊状的气场贪婪的揪着妳，妳的意识变的模糊、床榻像却像是融化般缓缓下陷，  
超乎现实的景象并没让妳浮现恐惧，亦或只是一场梦呢？

妳闭上眼，任由身躯深沉的下潜......脑里的男声更加清晰，听起来很是满意。

 

\- 

 

无光，无声，时间的流动变的缓慢－

无尽头的下沉或是不曾移动过，感受不到重力，身躯像是被倦怠感包覆着。

 

倒映在妳虹膜上的是无边的黑，却能瞧见黑暗深处有东西潜伏，  
浮上心头的不安很快被抹去，仿佛有人亲吻着、安抚着思绪。

那东西无骨似的柔软，滑近了妳伸出前端，  
轮廓抚過妳的手掌，亲吻妳的手背，最后扣住手指，那是一双苍白的手，突兀于黑暗里的白。

『妳似乎很困惑......没有光线，却能看见我的存在。』

有些沙哑的男声自白手传来，正确来说是出自那手部的空洞，在这由黑暗构筑的空间回荡，  
妳认出了原于脑海里的嗓音。

『来，让我引导妳......我可爱的追随者。』

一丝凉意抚上妳的后颈、轻触耳垂，妳顺着白手的动作抬起下颚，感受黑暗里的形体探进了嘴，  
那样柔软带着凉意，唾液中仿佛混进什么让妳心痒难耐。

妳贪婪的吸允着，黑暗的空间里多了点淫秽的水音，  
嘴角漫出了点液体、滑下了颈项，被另外一只白手抹开，那轻柔的动作滑向妳的胸口，  
本来微湿的衬衫因沾染变的有些黏腻。

然后妳察觉，眼前的样貌正在浮现－

苍白的面孔，黑瞳中反映若有似无的星点，  
自眼眶上龟裂自脸颊的裂痕，那是一个修长的男性怪物。

一身漆黑的装束，长袍的下摆融于黑暗，随着他呼吸起伏的频率，周遭的黑仿佛也收缩着，  
妳从没见过这样的怪物，他眯起的眼带着笑意，与妳些焦急的目光相对，露出捕获猎物般的冷艳。

怪物沾有水气舌头自妳嘴部抽离，泛着黑色光泽却十分煽情，他用手托起妳的下颚，  
在脖子的边缘用牙齿啃咬着，妳发出了颤抖的低鸣，有一瞬间，妳觉得被咬穿脖子也无所谓。

『原来如此，妳确实很特殊......』

他开口，妳突然意识到，那沙哑的嗓音其实是由多种复杂的音频组成－

那些不一的音频像是撩過妳的神经，让妳感觉身心被麻醉一般......如同在床上般那时，难耐的欲望冲动，  
无法解释的现象令妳用手指揪着对方的衣摆，甚至感到难受而喘息。

 

『作为人类的感受十分强烈......能接收我的暗示，已经是很难得的事了。』  
『讯号像是在妳身里回荡，让妳难耐......非常，非常的有趣了。』

他像是感到玩味般搂着妳，妳伴着喘息自嘴角滑下的唾液，  
令他眼里闪起一抹奇异的颜色，那是想发掘新事物的探知欲，以及，想玩坏玩具的冲动。

 

-

 

『容我介绍......我的名字是WD.Gaster，跨越过去、现在、未来的科学家，  
如妳所见，现在我只剩这片区域了......而妳将成为我宝贵的实验品。』

Gaster扬起手，自他下摆伸出的黑暗像是触手般纠结在一起，攀附、缠绕妳裸露的大腿，  
那样柔软湿黏的质地却不如想像的冰冷，像是人体一样的热度，紧贴吸附着让妳觉得滚烫。

『......我调整了一下，喜欢吗？』

还没答腔，那些触手便往上滑进妳的衬衫、挤开扣子接合处，胸前的美好就这样暴露在空气下，  
其余触手扯下妳下腹的薄布，Gaster眼里的颜色更浓了......沾染身体的湿黏触感和失去衣物的遮避让妳慌乱，  
妳想伸手挡住什么，Gaster却早一步轻扣住妳的手腕。

 

『别怕......让我看得更仔细一点。』  
那冰冷的嗓音让妳噤声，或妳其实无法拒绝.....只能咬着下唇颔首。

他松开手腕转伸向妳的胸口，掐着妳胸前美好的轮廓，那样子审视着手指陷了进去，  
在妳肌肤留下了淡红的肉痕，妳感受到被压迫的感觉，疼痛却又带着麻药般的快感，微微颤抖着。

『些微的疼痛让妳紧张，却很有感觉......那这样呢？』

他放松了力道，用空闲的食指拨弄着妳的乳尖，因充血挺立的敏感被他挑拨着，时而出力的揉弄，  
舒适的感觉让妳害怕起来，闭眼想忘掉他的存在，这举动却让Gaster轻笑了。

『那股躁动在妳的身体里......妳可以不看，却不能停止感受。』

他单手托起妳的胸，身后的触手搂着腰杆，Gaster将嘴埋向妳的胸前，找到那硬挺的敏感含进口中，  
湿热的舌头迂回着转圈，那感受太过强烈无法忽视，妳喘息着看他靠在胸口，那样子舔拭着妳的一部分。

 

虽然是怪物，但喉头的部分依然显现着男性的特征，随着呼吸起伏着，每动一分，  
便感受到吸允的力道加强，妳紊乱的喘音和Gaster的气音混合在一起，  
一瞬间便达到了高潮，妳压抑着自己的抽蓄，但皮肤的热度和潮红却出卖了妳。

 

『那些杂乱的讯号我能感受到，这黑暗都是我的一部分......妳真可爱。』

Gaster松开了嘴，妳俯视着他抽离的嘴，那样从黑舌头流下的唾液，  
以及在妳发红乳尖留下的齿痕－  
那让妳非常羞愧，几乎快哭出来了，但他只是勾起嘴角，用手抓着妳的臀部。

『这里我也非常感兴趣......妳知道，从方才开始它就非常的......湿润。』

不等回应，下方的触手便施力拉开妳的双腿，  
Gaster搂着腰让妳不失去重心，但另一手却毫不犹疑的往下腹探去－

『......这里，并不只是触手的液体。』

他将脸贴近妳，像用那艳丽、带有情欲的瞳色宣示，  
一边用右手手指微微撑开妳的密部，淌下的爱夜带着水声，而腿部的触手却像是饥渴一样的翻腾着，  
不放过低下的任何一滴......这是珍贵的实验样本，别浪费了，妳听见触手的主人轻挑的回道。

妳无法想像那东西的用途，但也无时思考，  
Gaster将中指探入妳的密部，而姆指搓揉着妳因欲情稍微胀大的花蕾......异物进出水音在空间里回响着  
下方的触手也像是有反应一般，往上方探去，用湿热的黏液磨擦着，将妳整个下肢包覆起来。

怪物怎会知道这件事呢？

那种感觉太过舒适，让妳叫出声，喘息的女音太过色情，妳只好压下嗓子发出哼声，  
克制不了自己，妳只好抱着Gaster的脖子，对他几乎低泣、恳求着放过自己。

 

『妳不想、的......而我也不会，科学家最重要的是实验精神。』

他因手部施力抽插停顿的话语和嗓音，让妳的心跳也跟着鼓噪，妳知道自己不想，  
渴望高潮的欲望也将妳的意识带至更深处，不由得摇晃腰板。

 

嗯、嗯、嗯...... 

几乎晕眩的炙热让妳觉得快被黑暗吞噬，然后在Gaster的轻笑声中迎接觉顶－

喷溅的爱液自腿部滑下，那些触手更是贪婪的舔允着，Gaster从妳的密部抽离手指，  
他的袖子几乎弄湿、泛着水气，但他并不在意，反到将手指含进嘴里，然后吻上了妳。

那是欲情的味道，透过Gaster的深吻在舌头上翻搅。

妳站不住了。

疲乏的身体就这样垂躺在触手上，妳感觉他们会一直支撑妳，甚至觉得托付身体也无所谓，  
触手的黏液沾上妳的躯体，滚烫湿滑，甚至按摩着妳全身的敏感带，耳朵、后颈、背部、足尖，  
妳觉得自己快融化了......恍惚满足的意识，在触手的指引下，对着Gaster敞开双腿。

 

『......献身精神是非常可贵的，而我会好好奖励妳。』

Gaster的宽衣动作并不如语气般平稳，或许是错觉，妳深信这爱欲的渴望也影响了他，  
他让妳对他渴望的无法自拔，现在，正是奖励的时机。

 

『......我可爱的追随者，妳又能承受多久呢？』

妳只漂见一眼他下体的苍白，他用着勾引般的语气让妳分神，  
下一秒发烫粗硬的性器挺进了妳的身体，他搓揉着妳的胸转移了注意力，  
各式各样的感官刺激让妳无法专注感受，难耐的并拢双腿想将他夹得更紧些－

 

『妳还能更混乱一些、直到临界，直到......更深。』

Gaster在妳耳边低语，胸前的敏感嫩肉与他的衬衫磨擦着带来快感与疼痛，  
触手牢扣着妳的双手往后拉去，他侨起妳的单腿搭在肩上，用全身的力道挺进妳的体内。

那样强烈的快感在体内冲撞，而脑内讯号更是煽情的使人发狂－  
Gaster喘息突进，起伏的律动，性器的每一次交合，都发出湿润淫乱的水声。

臀部撞击的力道使Gaster的身躯每一次都更加贴紧，因欲情浮出于妳肌肤上的汗水，  
他伸出舌头舔掉了，而在渴望征服的欲望下，他甚至咬起了妳的肌肤，疼痛和欲望混杂在一起将妳推向巅峰。

妳忍不住高潮的同时，周遭的黑暗蠢动狂躁着，Gaster的瞳色再度闪变成更深层的堆叠－

他一手抬起妳的大腿根部，一手压紧妳的臀部，妳终于见到这男性怪物露出难耐的神色，  
即便如此还是笑的猖狂，那贪婪的神色仿佛要将妳的肉体烙印。

 

『好好感受.....！』

话语一出，Gastet埋向妳的颈项，弓起上身的同时在妳的体内释放，那抽搐带着欲情的波滔翻搅着，  
和妳脑中的讯号混为一体、化为神经的电流，不只是高潮的冲击，还让妳几乎失去了意识，  
但Gaster没停止动作，他还是深入的抽插着，直到从性器根部漫出的白浊与爱液完全混合。

他慢哼着用手指捻起那白浊，在妳眼前展示，显得有些痴迷－

恍惚中妳听见Gaster的低语、轻柔的对妳說了些什么，之後抱着妳的手松开了，  
他的轮廓变得模糊，而被触手抓牢的知觉变得迟缓......

直到他完全消融进黑暗，那双白手也看不见了。

 

\- 

 

微风翻腾起窗帘，撩过在妳赤裸的身躯，倦怠、满足、汗水，从密部垂淌的白浊欲望弄脏了床单。

房间里空无一人，只有月光、还有床榻上欲情的气味，  
残留的记忆让妳疑惑，恍惚之际想叫唤那只怪物，却想不起对方的名字。

妳想不起是谁，最后连这欲望、渴望由谁而起都忘了......高潮的疲惫使妳阖上双眼，拥抱黑暗睡去。

『......期待下一次的实验，我可爱的追随者。』  
而黑暗也张开双手、回应了妳。


End file.
